Sentimientos
by Elie alighieri
Summary: Te decidiste por ella.. no es asi.. Entonces no tiene caso que permanesca a tu lado.. InuYasha..me ire ..pero  dejare la perla completa .. con el conjuro que encontre en mi templo...


**" SENTIMIENTOS ..."**

**Empezaba a caer la tarde en la epoca actual, Aome llegaba a su casa despues de asistir al colegio. Esta vez no venia sola un chico de nombre Houyo la acompañaba.**

**Aome: gracias Houyo has sido muy amable en acompañarme .**

**Houyo: de que Aome, ademas me gusta mucho estar contigo.**

**A proposito Aome , sobre lo que te dije aquel dia , quiero que lo tomes en cuenta y que esperare tu respuesta .**

**Aome:(sonrojada) ...mmm...Houyo ...yo...yo...queria decirte...que...**

**Houyo: no te preocupes Aome yo sabre esperar . Bueno Aome... ...adios no veremos...**

**Houyo: El chico tomo su bicicleta y se aleja mientras Aome (muy pensativa ) sube las escaleras hacia su casa.**

**---FLASH BACK ---**

**Kagura y Kanna, atacan una aldea para conseguir los fragmentos de la perla de shikon , Kikio, que estaba cerca de ahi fue a defender la poca gente que quedaba con vida.**

**Inuyasha que al sentir el olor a sangre de la saserdotisa ( N/a. Como no es su costumbre) corrio hasta llegar con ella.**

**Kikio que habia sido herida por la danza de las cuchillas de Kagura y Kanna que le arrebato algunas de sus almas y estaba muy debil. Inuyasha saco a Tessaiga y con su viento cortante ataco a Kagura mientras que Kanna desaparecio de aquel lugar, no si antes haber conseguido su objetivo.**

**Inuyasha corrio y tomo a Kikio entre sus brazos antes de que ella callera al suelo y la llevo cerca a la sombra de un frondoso arbol.**

**Kikio lo abrazo y agradecio a Inuyasha que la ayudara momentos antes de que Inuyasha intentara ponerla en el suelo a ella... lo beso.**

**Aome, .. llego en ese momento montada en kirara y vio aquel desagradable momento ya que Inuyasha , le correspondio. **

**Aome quedo petrificada al ver aquella escena, al amor de su vida besando a otra , su alma sintio un gran frio, y sin embargo ella no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.**

**Sango y Miroku llegaron a la escena, y vieron que Aome como se contenia las lagrimas, mientras que Inuyasha, al percatarse de que habia llegado Aome, dejo a Kikio suavemente en el suelo para despues alejarse de ella , estaba muy, muy desconsertado por lo ocurrido.**

**Y Aome sin poder decir nada se alejo de aquel lugar .**

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK--- **

**Aome : ya llegue .**

**Su Mama : que bien hija, ven a cenar.**

**Aome: Hi .. **

**Ya en la mesa todos reunidos...**

**El Abuelo: Oye hija ... . . .ese muchacho, el de las orejas de perro ¿ ya no es tu novio ?**

**Aome ::furiosa::.. Nunca ha sido nada de mi ese ¡ TONTO!**

**Su Mama : Aome calmate , yo tambien pensaba que el era tu novio, pero si no es asi , esta bien , no te enojes.**

**El Abuelo : Si hija sonrie, se feliz, como una lombriz.**

**Souta::.. Hay abuelo eso no tuvo gracia..**

**Aome:... Hay abuelo **

**Souta : Si hermanita, ya no te enojes ademas se ve que ese chico llamado Houyo te quiere mucho. **

**Aome :: Sonrojada::... Houyo solo es un amigo y no quiero nada mas con el.**

**Souta ::Apenado::... Bueno hermanita, yo solo decia.**

**Su Mama : Aome ¿ya no piensas regresar a esa época ? ya ha pasado más de un mes de que No has regresado.**

**Aome : si.: lo se ... creo que mañana ire ::pensativa :.(ya que quedan muchos fragmentos perdidos en esa epoca.**

**Souta : Me saludas al orejas de perro y dile por que no ha venido a jugar futbol conmigo.**

**Aome : Si...se lo dire.**

**Abuelo:... Bueno hija puedes ayudarme a limpiar la bodega, ya que hay cosas que tienen, muchos años pero no sabemos muy bien que es lo que hay ahi.**

**Aome :... Hay abuelo , tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Su Mama:.. Aome tienes que ayudarle ya que cuando no estas, todos nos repartimos tus labores ...**

**Aome :..Hay mamá, eso es injusto, pero bueno , creo que algunas cosas puedo posponer..**

**Aome y su abuelo entraron en una bodega llena de cajas y cosas muy extrañas , habia mucho polvo y Aome tenia que revisar y mover cajas de un lado a otro, mientras que su abuelo catalogaba los pergaminos que encontraba. Cuando Aome reviso un jarron antiguo se encontro con un viejo pergamino, el cual pudo leer unas cuantas palabras ya que su abuelo se lo arrebato diciendole que esos conjuros eran demaciados peligrosos y no podia dejar que nadie los viera .**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE ...**

**Aome : Mama , Abuelo , Souta . Ya me voy...**

**Su Mama : Aome ten mucho cuidado**

**Aome: Si Mama, lo tendre ...**

**Aome salta al pozo y desapárece.**

**EN LA CABAÑA ..**

**Mientras se disponian a comer, todos hablaban sobre Aome, menos inuyasha quien parecia le incomodaba un poco la situacion..**

**Sango: Es muy triste que Aome ya no venga tan seguido ,no se porque nos ha abandonado tanto tiempo. (dice esto la exterminadora mientras le lanza una mirada asesina a Inuyasha )**

**Shipo: A de ser culpa de una bestia .**

**¡¡B O N K!! **

**Inuyasha :.. A quien le dijiste Bestia**

**Shippo:. A ti Inuyasha, bestia , bestia , bestia ehh !!!. . ¿Que¿quieres pelear? entrale, entrale ...no te tengo miedo..**

**Inuyasha: Ya te dije que no soy una bestia. --**

**Miroku: Inuyasha¿ no has ido a ver a la señorita Aome?**

**Inuyasha :(triste) No puedo hacer eso despues de lo que paso esa vez con Kikio.**

**Sango : Inuyasha . . . .por favor ya decidete y di a quien quieres . . . . si a mi amiga Aome o a esa tonta Zombi.**

**Shippo : Si Inuyasha, Aome no regresa porque le rompiste el corazón y si la quieres debes decirle o otro te la ganara.**

**Miroku : La señorita Aome es muy bella , y debe tener muchos pretendientes en su epoca. No seria extraño que ella se casara y se quedara por alla.. Inuyasha imaginate que fueras a visitarla y ella estuviera rodeada de lindos y pequeños bebes.. ahhh!! una imagen muy tierna no crees?**

**Inuyasha :Callate Miroku . (pensativo) Si tan siquiera supiera lo que siento por ella o por Kikio.**

**Sango : Me vas a contestar.. ehhh!! ó te vas a hacer tonto**

**Inuyasha::(nevioso) Bueno yo. . . .yo. . . **

**Pero en ese momento Aome llegaba y entraba a la cabaña . **

**Aome: . . . Hola chicos. . . . . . . . **

**Sango : Aome que bueno que has venido::.Sango abrazaba a Aome de felicidad::.**

**Miroku: Señorita, la hemos extrañado mucho.Ya asta pensabamos que ya se habia casado..**

**Aome:. Ehh!! no como cree ... monje Miroku.. !**

**Shippo::Saltando de felicidad::..Hey Aome pense que te habias olvidado de mi.**

**Aome ::.abrazandolo::.. No Shipo.**

**Inuyasha se quedo callado, mas sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos dorados (hay que lindos ojos) cambio, aquella tristeza que sentia al no verla desaparecio.**

**Aome :¿ No te da gusto que venga Inuyasha?.**

**Inuyasha :.Si. . . si . . .si . . . me da lo mismo.!**

**Sango : No le hagas caso Aome , ya que el estaba muy triste, lo hubieras visto ( risistas...).**

**Aome :¡¡¡¡gota de sudor/// '**

**Inuyasha :¿ Quien te pregunto? Sango.**

**Sango : Anda .. Inuyasha, se honesto y ya dile lo que sientes.**

**Inuyasha ::.furioso::.. Quien te pidio tu opinión.**

**Miroku: Si Inuyasha . . . . siempre es mejor ser honestos con nuestros sentimientos (mientras decia esto, el monje acariciaba las piernas de sango.) **

**¡¡CACHETADA!! **

**Sango: Si pero no por eso debe de ser un descarado.**

**Miroku:Sobandose::.. porque sera tan doloroso ser tan honesto.**

**Shippo:. ¡¡gota de sudor::.. ¨Pervertido¨**

**Inuyasha: Aome . . . quiero hablar contigo a solas.**

**Aome: Si Inuyasha. . . . yo tambien.**

**Inuyasha : Oye Sango ¿ me puedes prestar a kirara por un rato ?.**

**Sango : Si . . . Kirara ve con ellos.**

**Inuyasha : Bueno entoces salgamos. Nos vemos en un rato .. vamos Aome sube en Kirara.**

**Inuyasha y Aome montaron en kirara y se alejaron de aquel lugar.**

**Miroku:Ahh!! que lastima . Esta vez No sabremos que le dira**

**Sango:¿ Usted cree excelencia que Inuyasha se le declare a Aome?.**

**Miroku: Eso esperemos. . . . eso esperemos.**

**Shippo: Ja!!! No esperes tanto de el Sango.. es un Idiota..**

**Y todos pusieron una cara de desaliento.. **

**Sango y Miroku::.. Tienes razon.**

**Mientras se alejaba Aome pensaba sobre lo ocurrido un dia anterior en su epoca.**

**---FLASH BACK--- **

**En la escuela de Aome . . . .**

**Houyo: (algo nervioso )Aome . . . .bueno . . . este . . . yo queria decirte que si podemos tomar un cafe despues de las clases.**

**Ayumi, Eiri y Asumi toman del brazo a Aome y la jalan hacia otro lugar para decirle:**

**Ayumi.: Si Aome , debes ir con el.**

**Eiri :( alsando su dedo ) Aome . . . otra oportunidad asi no se te presentara otra vez , ve con el , el es el chico mas guapo de la escuela, ademas tu me dijiste que el chico que te gustaba volvio con su ex. serias una tonta si lo esperaras para siempre.**

**Asumi: Si . . . Houyo ella dice que si.**

**Aome ::.furiosa::.. Oigan chicas yo todavia no he dicho nada.**

**Houyo:: Entonces Aome paso por ti despues de clases . Nos vemos al rato .. y el se marcho.**

**Aome::.nerviosa::Espera . . . Houyo...UU"**

**En la cafeteria . . . . **

**Aome permanecia muy pensativa mirando hacia la ventana..**

**Houyo: Aome porque estas tan callada.**

**Aome: Es que yo, no me he sentido muy bien ultimamente.**

**Houyo.: Hace dias que quiero decirte algo.**

**Aome::Algo pensativa::. Si dime Houyo.**

**Houyo::nervioso::. Bueno . . . Aome se que . . . estas pasando por momentos muy dificiles, por tus problemas de salud y ademas por lo que paso con tu ex.**

**Aome ::. Sorprendida::.¡ No es cierto ¿Quien te dijo eso Houyo?**

**Houyo::. nervioso::.. bue. . no me dijo . . . Asumi.**

**Aome ::. con sus manos enpuñadas::.Esa Asumi ¿quien le da el derecho de decirle esas cosas a Houyo.**

**Houyo: (Se levanto y tomo las manos de Aome ) Ya veo . . . es cierto . . . pero queria decirte que eso a mi no me importa y que yo . . . Aome Higurashi. . . yo ¨ TE AMO¨ . . . y quiero que seas mi prometida.**

**Aome ::Sonrojada::.Houyo . . . . yo . . . yo . . . no se que decir.**

**Houyo::. tomandole las manos ::.quiero que sepas que yo siempre estare ahi para ayudarte y que yo esperare tu respuesta asi esta tarde mucho.**

**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK-- **

**Aome e Inuyaha , no comentaron nada , era un silencio que torturaba a los dos pero ninguno tenia el valor de romperlo. Llegaron a un lugar cerca de un rio, ya era bastante tarde y el sol empezaba a tornarse rojizo ,y cerca de ahi un hermoso cerezo, bajaron de Kirara , y le pidio a Kirara que regresara mientras el , tomo a Aome de la mano y fueron hacia aquel hermoso arbol.**

**Inuyasha: Yo . . . debo . . decirte . . . . .algo.**

**Aome::. triste::. Si . . . . ya . . . lo se pero. . . antes dejame hablar primero. Ella se dio la media vuelta y se alejo un poco de el .**

**Inuyasha::. Ansioso::.Si . . . esta bien.**

**Aome:::.nerviosa::.. Inuyasha , se que tiempo atras te prometi que yo permaneciria a tu lado, pasara lo que pasara, aun tu decidieras quedarte con Kikio. Pero creo que no puedo mantener mas esa promesa contigo , la verdad me duele mucho todo esto y aunque trate que esto no me afecte no lo puede hacer, y en este tiempo mientras estuve en mi epoca , estuve pensando mucho en ti y en Kikio y se que, pase lo que pase yo . . . nunca podre . . podre romper el fuerte lazo que te une a Kikio, y yo . . . yo**

**Inuyasha :Bajo la mirada y muy atento, movia sus lindas orejitas ::. ¿ Tu . . . que Aome?**

**Aome : Yo conoci a un chico , que . . . que . . me pidio que fuera, su prometida . . . y yo . . . yo -. . . . acepte .**

**Solo permanecere aqui por algunos dias, para terminar de reunir la perla y despues me marchare .**

**Inuyasha::.- Triste, nervioso, furioso , no sabia lo que sentia en aquel momento::. ( Solo se mordia los labios , . . . ya que sentia que era demasiado tarde para decirle lo que sentia por ella. aunque muy bien no lo comprendia)**

**Aome .: Bueno era lo que Yo te iba a decir .**

**Inuyasha : . Bastante desanimado::.. Entonces ¿ te marcharas?. **

**Aome :: . Si . . . **

**Inuyasha :Aome yo tambien queria decirte que .. tu .. (bajo la mirada ) Bueno .. este creo que ahora eso ya no importa. Tu ya tomaste tu decision y yo solo:.**

**:pensativo::.. (quiero que seas muy feliz , aunque no lo seas conmigo).**

**Aome:: Inuyasha tambien me gustaria hablar con Kikio**

**Inuyasha:: Sarcastico::.. Eso para que, ya que dudo mucho que ella quiera hablar contigo.**

**Aome : Si eso lo se .- . . pero cuando estaba en mi epoca yo encontre un pergamino que contiene un conjuro para reunir la perla de shikon.**

**Inuyasha¡¿como que un conjuro para reunir la perla?!**

**Aome:. No estoy bien segura de que sirva pero, quiero preguntarle como realizarlo.**

**Inuyasha ::. Y en que consiste?**

**Aome ::. No estoy muy segura , pero creo que reuniendo mi energia espiritual sobre un fragmento de shikon , esta empezara a llamar a los demas , pero no si no logro purificarla correctamente la energia maligna sera mas fuerte que al principio ,solo eso es todo lo que se .**

**Ya que el pergamino es muy antiguo y hay partes que no pude entender.**

**Inuyasha ::.Y traes contigo el pergamino Aome.**

**Aome::.. Si.. espera ..deja lo busco, mi abuelo me dijo que era muy peligroso y por eso lo tome a escondidas.**

**Inuyasha::.. Y no no crees que seria mejor recolectarla como lo hemos hecho ::. pensativo::..(Oh . . . acaso sera que ya no quieres estar conmigo.)**

**Aome :Creo que entre mas pronto mejor.**

**Inuyasha:. Si . . esta bien. Tienes razon .**

**Entonces creo que sera mejor regresar con los demas, para ver como te vamos a ayudar. Pero antes Aome , te deseo que seas feliz. ( y el sonrio pero de una manera muy falsa)**

**Vamos..**

**EN LA ALDEA . . . . **

**Sango y Miroku estan sentados en la escalera que esta atras de la casa de Kaede. Mirando el atardecer.**

**Sango ::. Excelencia ¿no cree que esos dos ya se tardaron?**

**Miroku:.Sango dejalos, ya que Inuyasha ha de estar pasando el mejor rato de su vida.**

**Sango::. ¡¡gota de sudor!! . . . . Pervertido**

**Shippo::. Espero que esa bestia tonta, le haya pedido disculpas para que Aome se quede otra vez con nosotros.**

**Sango::. Si Shippo . . . eso tambien espero.**

**EN EL BOSQUE **

**Aome e Inuyaha caminaban hacia la aldea . Ya la noche habia caido . El no dejaba de pensar lo que Aome le habia dicho momentos antes, no solo le preocupaba que no pudo decir lo que el sentia por ella ya que hasta ese momento el lo habia comprendido. **

**Empezo a sentir que si ella se marchaba otra vez , el no podria resistir. Tambien el hecho de aquel conjuro que pensaba realizar la joven sacerdotiza, no le gustaba ya que sentia que era demasisdo peligroso para ella, ya que Naraku al enterarse no tardaria en atacar y quedarse con la perla sucia a cualquier precio.**

**Ya habia caido la noche completamente y ellos todavia caminaban hacia la aldea ,era como al principio de su viaje, pero esta vez era diferente , los dos traian una mirada llena de tristeza.**

**Aome::. Pensativa::. ( soy una tonta , como se me pudo ocurrir decirle todo eso a Inuyasha. aunque es cierto que me voy a ir, pero es porque no soporto ver a Inuyasha sufriendo por Kikio ) Ojala y con esto que hice el pueda aclarar sus sentimientos.**

**Mientras caminaban , no cruzaron palabra alguna , ya que esas palabras retumbaron en el corazon de Inuyasha,pero Aome no queria que los ultimos dias pasaran asi, y asi que decidio acercase a el, y tomarle la mano cosa que Inuyasha no le desagrado y le tomo la mano tambien ella se recargo en su hombro y trato de aliviar un poco su corazon con una sonrisa que nadie le creia..**

**Despues de caminar por un buen rato se percataron que unas luces estaban cerca de donde ellos estaban, eran las serpientes caza almas de Kikio, estas empezaron a aumentar más y más, hasta que aparecio Kikio entre aquel inmenso bosque.**

**Inuyasha le solto la mano a Aome**

**Kikio::.. Sarcástica Y acercandose mucho a Inuyasha::. Hola Inuyasha , vienes a verme.**

**Inuyasha ::tratando de de alejarse :: . Kikio . . . Aome quiere hablar contigo.**

**Kikio volteo y miro a Aome :.. A si que me estabas buscando, ... Estorbo.**

**Aome :: armandose de valor::. Kikio quiero que me ayudes a realizar este hechizo, que encontre entre en un templo que cuida mi familia . Quiero aprender a controlar mi energia espiritual totalmente , y asi poder reunir la perla.**

**Kikio:.aun mas sarcastica::. Dudo que lo logres, ya que eres bastante torpe.**

**Aome :: sorprendida ::. ehh!!**

**Kikio:.. no hagas que pierda contigo mi tiempo niña, esto que dices no es posible, esto no existe.. . ... Inuyasha creo que solo estas perdiendo el tiempo con esta niña tonta, ya que tal conjuro no sirve es una tonteria , porque Yo la gran sacerdotiza Kikio sabria su realizacion si es que fuera cierto .**

**Inuyasha ::- Entonces Kikio es imposible realizar ese hechizo.**

**Kikio::. Si . . . . asi que no hay mas que decir. Solo haces que pierda mi tiempo.. estorbo.**

**Aome estaba furiosa ya que Kikio , no solo la insulto y la ignoro, sino tambien antes de seguir la sacerdotiza su camino, ella se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio un beso en la mejilla y despues se marcho burlandose de aquel estorbo.**

**Aome::..con sus manos empuñadas::. KIKIO NO BAKA!!! No te soporto.**

**Inuyasha ::.¡¡gota de sudor::. se quedo sin comentarios.**

**Inuyasha y Aome siguieron su camino, pero ahora ella estaba furiosa por lo ocurrido e Inuyasha muy confundido. **

**Inuyasha::. queriendo romper el silencio::.. Aome aquel chico de quien aceptaste ser su prometida Tu y El ya . . . . **

**Aome::. sin dejarlo terminar . . . furiosa y sonrojada . . . . abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo.**

**Inuyasha ::. TONTA porque hiciste eso.**

**Aome::. furiosa::. Porque yo NUNCA. . . NUNCA haria nada de lo que estabas pensando y ya que tanto lo quieres saber ¡YO NO HE TENIDO NADA QUE VER CON EL ! .. y PENSARAS QUE SOY UNA TONTA PERO NO . . NO LO HE BESADO . TOOONNTOO.**

**Inuyasha ¿entonces no lo has besado? **

**Aome::. NOOOOOO . . . .. TOONTOOOO.**

**Aome siguio caminando hacia la aldea mientras Inuyasha quedo por unos minutos sin poderse mover muy adolorido.**

**Inuyasha::. TONTAAAAA!!!!! no me dejes aqui**

**Pero Aome ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta.**

**En el castillo de Naraku:**

**Naraku::. Asi que existe un hechizo para reunir la perla .**

**Kanna::. ¿que es lo que va hacer señor Naraku? **

**Naraku::.. Esperare a que llegue el momento indicado para arrebatarle la perla antes de que pueda purificarla, o mejor hare de que pierda lentamente su alma con la energia maligna que incrustare en los fragmentos que yo poseo.Todo esto sera muy interesante Kanna , poder ver la cara de ese hibrido con desesperacion mientras ve que su querida humana va muriendo lentamente. **

**Naraku: Kagura vigila a esa sacerdotiza muy de cerca, ya que pronto ella nos dara la preciosa perla completa.**

**Kagura ::. Si mi gran señor. :::... pensativa ::... Ese tonto de Inuyasha , no puede permitir , que Naraku obtenga aquella valiosa perla . Quiero ser libre como el viento, ese es mi destino.**

**EN LA ALDEA..**

**Sango::.. Aome, Inuyasha que bueno que han regresado, ya nos tenian preocupados**

**Inuyasha paso de largo si tomar encuenta a la exterminadora y entro a la cabaña .**

**Sango::..¡¡Que paso¿ que dije algo mal:: .. Aome , por que Inuyasha esta tan disgustado. **

**Aome::.. Es que , tuvimos una discusion por culpa de Kikio . . .¡ES UN TONTO!! **

**Inuyasha::. Mentirosa porque no le dices que en tu epoca ya estas comprometida..( tono de sarcasmo) ahi si me voy a casar en mi epoca.. **

**Sango::. ¿Que Aome?**

**Aome::..(nerviosa) ¡¡Si y que !! en mi epoca yo ya estoy comprometida. y no me importa lo que pase contigo .. TONTO..**

**Sango ::.. ( Sorprendida)¡¡¡QUEEE!!! No me digas que ya no quieres a Inuyasha y que piensas dejarselo a esa Zombi.**

**Aome::.. Es que yo. . . . **

**Miroku::.. Sango . . . . . dejala , es su decision, ademas mucha culpa de esto tiene Inuyasha , por no ser sinsero con sus sentimientos.**

**Sango ::.. m. . . m. . . m. . .**

**Shippo::... Aome , no te vallas ..**

**Aome::.. Si, Shippo . . me tengo que ir . . . en algunos dias. ademas ya no soporto a este tarado..**

**Miroku::.. Y que pasara con la perla , señorita.**

**Aome::... Encontre un metodo para reunirla lo mas pronto posible. pero . . . **

**Inuyasha::.. (furioso) ¡¡ No seas tonta!! Kikio te dijo que era imposible.**

**Aome ::.. ( furiosa) No me importa lo que diga esa tonta y aunque lo tenga que hacer sola lo realizare.**

**Inuyasha :: . . ¡¡Tonta!!, solo arriesgas tu vida sin saber la consecuencias, ni lo que pueda pasar.**

**Sango ::.. ¡¡ gota de sudor!! Excelencia, usted sabe de lo que estan hablando.**

**Miroku:: . . No lo se . . . no lo se . . . **

**Sango::... . . Aome ven ya no pelees , ha pasado mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ven vamos a platicar .**

**Aome ::... Si Sango, tienes razón .**

**Inuyasha antes de marcharse de aquel lugarle grita . . .. **

**¡¡¡¡Aome eres una tonta¡¡Largate ya no te quiero ver!!!**

**Aome ::... ABAJO**

**Sango::.. Ven Aome ya no le hagas caso mejor vamonos a dormir mañana tendremos la oportunidad de platicar a solas.**

**ABAJO..ABAJO .. ABAJO..**

**Aome ::... Vamonos Sango , no caere en su juego , No lo tomare en cuenta LO OISTE!!!.**

**Y Aome se fue a dormir , dejando al pobre Inuyasha muy adolorido en el suelo.**

**Despues de eso Inuyasha se fue de ese lugar.**

**Al siguiente dia:**

**EN LA ALDEA..**

**Era una hermosa mañana, ellos se levantaron temprano y se disponian a preparar la comida para desayunar..**

**Shippo::... Hay que bonito dia , Aome vamos cerca del rio y hacemos un dia de campo.**

**Aome :: . Si Shippo, que buena idea .**

**Sango ::.. Aome , asi despues del desayuno podemos hablar tranquilamente.**

**Si Sango dijo; la sacerdotiza.**

**Fueron al rio Aome , Sango ,Shippo y el monje Miroku . Inuyasha todavia no habia regresado .El pobre solo daba vuetas, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido el dia anterior, no podia creer en esas palabras o tal vez no queria hacerlo , toda la noche no pudo dormir y sin embargo no podia ver alos ojos a Aome porque sabia que no soportaria verla marcharse otra vez y era algo que el mismo se queria negar.**

**Entonces en el rio ... **

**Ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los vigilaba muy de cerca.. comenzaron su dia de campo, preparado alimentos en una pequeña fogata en la cual...**

**Miroku::...Señoritas, los pescados ya estan listos.**

**Aome::... Gracias monje Miroku**

**Miroku::... luciendose, como no acostumbra... No hay de que, mientras destellaba su sonrisa**

**Aome::... Bueno amigos traje unos dulces y polvo para hacer agua de frutas, ademas de un poco de ramen, quien quiere..**

**Shipo::.. (metiche como siempre ) Ahh que rico ¡¡¡¡ yo quiero uno.. yo quiero uno..**

**Sango::... Entonces a comer**

**Despues del desayuno ...Miroku y Shipo fueron a jugar con Kirara y las chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de escaparse a platicar.**

**Sango::... Pst...pst...pst... Aome ... vamos ... vamos los chicos estan distraidos **

**Aome::.. (con voz baja) Si Sango vamos...**

**Mientras se alejaban en una forma muy discreta, para no llamar la atencion de los demas. **

**Sango::...Me tienes que contar lo que paso **

**Aome::...!!Bueno!! ...(algo triste) Sango ¿tu crees que algun dia yo, pueda olvidar a Inuyasha??**

**Sango::... Porque Aome , eso es lo que tu quieres? No me digas que ya te diste por vencida.**

**Los chicos se acercaron, escondiendose entre los arbustos.**

**Miroku y Shippo muy antentos escuchaban la conversacion.**

**Aome::... No pero...**

**Sango::... No se si eso sea posible, pero entonces lo que le dijiste a Inuyasha es verdad?**

**Aome::...No Sango, eso se lo dije porque ... porque, me dio tanto miedo lo que Inuyasha me iba a decir... **

**Sango::... Ay¡¡¡ Aome y si el se habia decidido por ti?, Acaso le diste la oportunidad de decirte algo Aome **

**Aome::.. pues...pues la verdad .. yo hable primero asi que creo que no lo deje hablar... pero dudo mucho que el me haya elejido a mi, ya que en su corazon puedo ver que el siempre a amado a Kikio. **

**Sango::... Ay¡¡¡ Aome ahora entiendo porque estaba tan furioso**

**Aome::..¡¡¡¡Gota de sudor!!!! m...m..m**

**Sango::... Aome debes de aclarar todo esto o si no Inuyasha ira en busca de Kikio, pero si tu en verdad lo quieres olvidar sera mejor que te alejes de el ..pero no creo que ese sea tu deseo . El amor muchas veces suele ser cruel.. pero no por eso deja de ser hermoso..**

**Aome::...(triste) Si Sango, el alejarme de el, sera lo mejor... las cosas deben ser como son, aun asi, tratare que las cosas terminen mejor, aunque tampoco se como hacerlo. Al tenerlo cerca, yo.. quisiera.. poder hacer tantas cosas .. talvez si pudiera haria desaparecer a Kikio, y asi el pudiera amarme a mi, pero son solo deseos egoistas, los cuales no puedo tener.. Ahora lo entiendo ... Soy una miko.. que no puede ser humana... Y el un hanyo que no se convertira en Youkai.. mientras tanto compartimos un mismo camino.. pero; cerca ya esta este de terminarse...Y el amor que yo siento por el, talvez no puede realizarse.**

**Mientras decia eso, su mirada la guio hacia el cielo ...**

**Sango::... Entonces tu compromiso no es real.. cuando llegues a tu epoca no te casaras..**

**Aome::.(sonriendo levemente) No.. solo lo dije para dejar el camino libre a Inuyasha .. si no puedo hacerlo feliz yo... pues creo que estaria bien que lo hiciera con ella...**

**Sango::.. No puedo creer ..Aome..No te des por vencida, lucha por el.. el te ama pero aun no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos... **

**Entre los arbustos..**

**Shippo::.. En voz muy baja... Miroku esto lo debe saber Inuyasha el pobrecito estaba muy triste ayer **

**Miroku::... Pensativo.. El problema sera encontrarlo Shippo **

**Mientras tanto Aome y Sango seguian platicando.Miroku y Shippo se alejaban muy lentamente "para que segun " las chicas no se dieran cuenta que las estaban escuchando **

**Sango::.. En voz baja Aome... Te diste cuenta **

**Aome::.. De que ..Sango .**

**Sango::.. Asi sera mas facil ... ya que Miroku hablara con Inuyasha y todo se arreglara **

**Aome::.. Si Sango tienes razón, pero .. tambien queria pedirte un favor **

**Sango::.. Muy intrigada :::...De que se trata **

**Aome::... Es que quiero practicar un conjuro **

**Sango::... Con cara de duda!!¿ De que conjuro hablas ? Era lo que estabas hablando con Inuyasha ?**

**Aome::.. Si.. Sango pero ya no quiero molestarlo más**

**Sango::.. Ay Aome!! no digas eso el siempre a estado para ayudarte, pero esta bien que yo te ayudare ...¿ pero no se en que? **

**Aome::... gracias.. Sango eres buena amiga..**

**Sango::... si tu lo dices.. Aome**

**Miroku que a ido en busca de Inuyasha no se percato que los insectos de Naraku lo vigilaban.**

**Miroku::... Ese tonto de Inuyasha ...¿ Donde diablos se habra metido? Tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible antes de que las chicas se den cuenta de que las estabamos espiando .**

**Shippo::... Si Miroku , corramos lo mas rapido que podamos , hay que arreglar esto para que Aome no se vuelva a marchar.**

**Cerca de la aldea Inuyasha muy pensativo no dejaba de dar vueltas, sin saber que hacer, ni que decir; todo se quedo en ese momento, que no supo como expresar sus sentimientos . **

**Esta situacion lo tenia bastante desconsertado ya que pensaba en la joven sacerdotiza. El sabia que lo que paso con Kikio quedo en el pasado, solo los unia un hermoso recuerdo de un amor que termino cuando ella sello su corazon ; pero el sentimiento que sentia por Aome , era diferente , ya que el disfrutaba mucho su presencia , su aroma, su sonrisa, y hasta ya le comenzaba a gustar la forma en que ella lo manda al suelo a su antojo, Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llego corriendo Miroku.**

**( Inuyasha) ::.. gritaba el monje.**

**Inuyasha ::... ( algo molesto) Que te pasa Miroku . No armes tanto escandalo.::.mientras el volteaba a verlo::..**

**Miroku::.. Tienes que hablar con la señorita Aome ella . . . . **

**Shippo::.. metiche como siempre:: . . Ella te mintio . . no esta comprometida.**

**Inuyasha::..¡¿QUE DICES ENANO INSOLENTE?! Habla rapido y deja de moverte.**

**Miroku::... Ella te mintio pensando en que Tu habias decidido quedarte con Kikio.**

**Shipo::.. Es tu oportunidad, no lo vallas a echar a perder "perro tonto" .Porque eres tan pero tan bestia que todo echas a perder. **

**¡B O N K ! **

**Inuyasha::.. Ya te dije que no soy una bestia. enano tonto..**

**Shippo::... !! PPiii PPii PPii PP ii !!! Perro tonto!!! Uno que te quiere ayudar y tu ni lo agradeces...**

**Miroku::.. Ve con ella y aregla las cosas.**

**Inuyasha ::.. (haciendoce el dificil,) Miroku porque crees que quiero ir con ella , Total hay muchos peces el el agua, no tengo porque soportar su pesimo humor.Ja ..como si yo estuviera muriendome por ella.. que torpes son.**

**Shippo::.. ja!! Vamonos Miroku el perro tonto no entiende!!**

**Miroku :... Si Shippo ... La señorita Aome se puede casar con alguien mejor que no sea tan cabeza dura..**

**Inuyasha ::..(cruzado de brazos muy enojado) A quien le estan llamando cabeza dura!!.El que no me interese otra cosa con ella, no significa no arregle las cosas con ella.**

**Entienden...**

**Shippo:... Si aja.. si tu lo dices.. uu'**

**En ese momento Inuyasha se volteo y cerro sus lindos ojos al sentirse muy, pero muy aliviado, aun tenia la oportunidad de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos y de que Aome se quedara a su lado. Aquella tristeza dejo de oprimirle el pecho **

**( y dijo en voz muy baja) ::.. Ella me quiere con una sonrisa que queria ocultar. pero el no podia.**

**Miroku:... que dices Inuyasha .. no te escuche lo ultimo que dijiste.**

**Inuyasha::.. nada.. olvidalo.**

**Inuyasha volteo para decirle a Miroku que no le importaba del todo pero .. que gracias por haberle llevado esas noticias, cuando se percato que los insectos de Naraku lo habian **

**seguido.**

**Inuyasha ::.. Tonto Miroku, los insectos de Naraku te siguieron .**

**Miroku:: .. Rapido Inuyasha , las chicas pueden estar en peligro.**

**Inuyasha empezo a buscar el olor de Aome y empezo a correr hacia un rio cercano.**

**En el rio . . . **

**Aome saco el pergamino y trazo una estrella en el suelo en la cual ella estaba en el centro, comenzo a reunir su energia espiritual, pero nunca penso que la estaban espiando. Y pronuncio "Henshin no Shikon Kakera no tama" en voz muy baja, una y otra vez mientras que un aura blanca muy intensa la rodeaba.**

**En las cercanias del bosque Sesshoumaru caminaba por los alrededores, porque habia notado el olor de los asquerosos insectos y de aquel niño que una vez quizo quitarle la vida a su pequeña acompañante. El presentia que algo muy interensante estaba por ocurrir.**

**Sesshoumaru:::... con su linda y fria voz::... ****Jaken.**

**Jaken::.. Si amo bonito.**

**Sesshoumaru::.. ****Sube a Rin a Ah -Uh y llevalos lo mas lejos posible. Jaken ..Ni se te ocurra descuidarla**

**Jaken::.. uhm!! Si amo bonito**

**Rin ::... Señor Sesshoumaru . . Cuidese y regrese pronto.**

**Jaken ::.. Apurate niña tonta, que el amito Sesshoumaru no tiene tu tiempo.**

**Bonk **

**Sesshoumaru::. . Callate ... Jaken... **

**Y Sesshoumaru siguio caminando por el bosque , hasta encontrar a los insectos que se retiraban en direccion de Aome y el los siguio en busca de Naraku.**

**Mientras tanto, cercas del rio Aome era rodeada por un aura muy poderosa , Sango estaba muy sorprendida por el poder que emanaba de su amiga . **

**Kikio que estaba a lo lejos, dentro del bosque, podia sentir el poder de aquella chica y solo se limito a decir:**

**:... Es una tonta, perdera su alma, no puedo creer que haya sido tan estupida, pero esto para mi no me interesa, lo malo que Naraku obtendra la perla a cuesta de su vida, en verdad, siento lastima por ella.**

**Y se alejo de aquel lugar.. **

**Aome siguo reuniendo su energia y cuando esta fue mas poderosa, la estrella que estaba debajo de ella comenzo a brillar , comenzo lentamente a levitar, levanto la mano derecha y una luz comenzo a aparecer, el fragmento que ella poseia comenzo a brillar . Enseguida empezo a materialisarse el resto de la perla, pero el brillo de este era opaco.Solo paso poco tiempo y Aome entro en un trance, y en ese momento su mirada se perdio , como si estuviese vacia , ella no demostraba ninguna emoción. **

**Justo en ese momento en ella perdio la conciencia comenzaron a atacar los moustros de Naraku y Sango los destruia con su hiraikosut pero no se daba abasto ya que aparecian mas y mas, el poder maligno de la perla los llamaba, por momentos Sango se sentia un poco indefensa ante la cantidad que llegaba, buscaba por los alrededores a Miroku y a Shippo, pero en un descuido ella cayo al suelo y uno de los moustros se dirirjia a donde se encontraba su amiga y justo antes de que atacara a Aome, llego Inuyasha con su viento cortante destruyo a varios demonios , detras de el llego Miroku y Shippo que se unieron a la batalla.**

**Inuyasha ::.. TONTA . . . porque no me esperaste, tantos deseos tienes de morir.**

**Sango::... Inuyasha . . creo que Aome no te escucha , esta inconciente.**

**Miroku ::.. La energia maligna de la perla le esta absorbiendo el alma.**

**Shippo ::.. Asombrado::.. Es increible , aun asi su energia espiritual no desaparece.**

**Inuyasha ::.. Desesperado::.. Esto no puede estar pasando.**

**Shippo comenzo a correr de un lado a otro y con su fuego magico protegia a Aome.**

**Y Cada vez llegaban mas y mas moustros, Sango no se daba abasto con su hiraikosut y kirara. El monje por su parte no podia utilizar su kassana ya que habian demasiados insectos de Naraku por lo que solo se limitaba a usar sellos y su baculo magico. Mientras que Inuyasha deshaciendose de algunos moustros con Tessaiga, solo queria despertar a Aome pero al tratar de acercarce ella lo lanzo varios metros atras.**

**Naraku no tardo en aparecer .**

**Naraku::... En un tono sarcastico::... Inuyasha . . Esa mujer es muy interesante, nunca pense que pudiera reunir la perla de ese modo.**

**Inuyasha ::.. Muy furioso::.. Callate maldito, se muy bien a que vienes. pero no lo conseguiras, la perla de Shikon no te pertenesera.. de eso me encargare maldito..**

**Sesshoumaru aparecio y ataco a Naraku con toukiyin , pero Kagura defendio a su amo.**

**Sesshoumaru:: . . Con su linda y fria voz:::... Inuyasha , no puedo creer que te quieras quedar con toda la diversion.**

**Inuyasha ::.. Callate Sesshoumaru , esto no es de tu incumbencia.**

**Miroku:::. con algunos problemitas:.. Inuyasha deja que tu hermano nos ayude **

**Shippo:.. Inuyasha no seas tonto ... que nos van a matar.**

**Sango :::... Si Inuyasha, son demasiados.**

**Naraku::.. ¡¡Ooh, ha llegado el hermano mayor para defender a su medio hermano hibrido.**

**Sesshoumaru::..Furioso::..¡¡ Callate!!, Yo el gran Sesshoumaru no protejo a Nadie . . .. y agito toukiyin en su direccion, de la cual una rafaga de viento fue atajada ..**

**Kagura aparecio y ataco a todos con su danza de las cuchillas. los remolinos que ella creo, fueron atajados por la tessaiga de Inuyasha y toukiyin de Sesshoumaru. Los moustros volvieron a atacar..**

**Inuyasha atajo los ataques de los moutros con su tessaiga.**

**Inuyasha ::...Vete... No nesecito que nadie me ayude , Yo mismo acabare con este maldito asi que largate Sesshoumaru.**

**Naraku :::.. Que interesante, una disputa familiar.**

**Sesshoumaru::.. ¡¡Callate !! esto no te interesa. **

**Kagura ataco a Sesshoumaru protegiendo a su amo diciendo: Que malo es usted señor Seshoumaru por que no me invita a divertime con usted.**

**Mientras que Sesshoumaru se defendia con tokiyin, sin ningun esfuerzo.No le tomo atencion a las palabras de kagura..**

**Sesshoumaru::..Inuyasha despues de que termine esto , tu y yo terminaremos nuestro asunto pendiente.**

**Inuyasha :::.. Si como quieras..**

**Kagura :: .. uy !!!que malo!!Danza de las cuchillas!!**

**Mientras tanto la cantidad de moustros no disminuia y los ataques de Kagura , hacia la situacion muy dificil , Kohaku aparecio y ataco a Sango , la pelea era demasiado injusta. Aome no reaccionaba y la perla no se acompletaba .**

**Naraku ::.. Veo que esto es lo que quieres mujer, los ultimos fragmentos , si es asi tomalo.**

**Naraku desprendio el trozo de la perla del hermano de Sango y le arrojo el trozo de perla contaminado que el poseia . Kohaku cayo sin vida y a Aome fue rodeada por un aura negra , la perla se habia reunido pero Ella ya no tenia mas fuerzas para purificarla.**

**En ese momento Kagura utilizo la danza de los muertos para que el cuerpo de Kohaku se moviera nuevamente y no dejara de pelear.**

**El alma de Aome estaba siendo absorbida.**

**Inuyasha::..Gritaba desesperadamente::. AAOOOMEE . . . . reacciona . . . AAOOMEEE.**

**Naraku::.. Sonreia ya que la perla tenia mucho mas poder maligno.**

**Sesshoumaru:::...Ataco Furioso a Naraku::.. No te distraigas .**

**Sesshoumaru atraveso a Naraku y una gran cantidad de veneno comenzo a salir de su cuerpo.**

**Shippo corria de un lado a otro tratando de espantar los moustros con su fuego magico tratando de cuidar a Aome.**

**Sango ::.. mientras peleaba con Kohaku::.. Inuyasha . . trata de despertarla .Tu eres el unico.. su corazon sufre por ti.. ella no puede encontra la salida sola.. debes ayudarla.. **

**tu la amas .. no es asi.. **

**Miroku::.. Peleando junto con kirara::.. Inuyasha .. no hay tiempo para saber todo sobre tus sentimientos .. Aslo.. ayudale antes que el resplandor negro se apodere de sus alma.**

**Inuyasha corrio hasta llegar donde Aome se encontraba , el aura que que la protegia desapararecio cayendo ella al suelo , el la tomo en sus brazos y comenzo a pedirle que despertara, mientras que la perla que traia en la mano se tornaba cada vez mas negra.**

**En su corazón de ella una inmensa tristeza la embargaba, tratando de despertar , No tal vez de escapar de esta ilucion que la estaba matando lentamente y sin poder hacer nada.**

**Era un sueño muy extrano, donde vio como se creo la perla de Shikon, explotando del pecho de la sacerdotiza Midoriko, Los demonios que peleaban despues de eso para poder quedarse con ese tesoro asesinando a toda la gente a su paso, asi como La maldicion de la familia de Miroku y el deseo egoista de una sacerdotiza llamada Subaki. tambien pudo ver la dolorosa muerte de la famila de Sango, era las imagenes de todas las desgracias que ocasiono esa codiciada perla ,e irremediablemente vio como se desafiaban a muerte Kikio e Inuyasha, quedando sellado el por una eternidad. no podia creer la estela de muerte y sufrimiento que dejaba esta a su paso cuando . **

**En su sueño escucho una voz que le llamaba..**

**Aome . . Aome . . por favor .. despierta Aome...**

**Vio a una persona de espaldas, pero al tratar llegar a ella esta se alejaba.. pero volteo la mirada y otra persona le tendio la mano.. al ver su rostro .. vio que era .. **

**Naraku::.. Señor Sesshoumaru, por favor deje de pelear . . no querra que mi pequeña invitada la pase mal. Naraku habia tomado a Rin como prisionera. Le he dado ordenes a Kanna para que la mate si usted no acepta mi sugerencia.**

**Sesshoumaru::.. Eres un ser repulsivo, crees que con eso me vas a detener, Yo el gran Sesshoumaru , no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima.**

**Sesshoumaru se lanzo contra Naraku pero en ese momento el espejo de Kanna absorbio la alma de Rin callendo la niña al suelo , Kagura lo ataco en ese instante desafiando a Sesshoumaru y no dejo llegar a este con su amo .**

**Naraku ::.. Se lo adverti Señor Sesshoumaru ::.**

**Naraku voteo y miro Inuyasha::. y una sonrisa muy grande mostraba su cara, el sufrimiento del hibrido de verdad le agraba y en tono muy sarcastico comento::: Inuyasha . . . esa mujer ya esta muerta, por mas que la abrazes no despertara, asi que debes hacerte a la idea, a ver a la mujer que amas muriendo lentamente...a si que entiendelo haste a un lado y entregame su cuerpo junto con la perla.**

**Inuyasha ::.. abrazandola:... Maldito , no dejare que la toques.**

**Inuyasha puso a Aome en el suelo y saco su Tessaiga y ataco a Naraku con su bakuriu ha mientras que El , se precipitaba hacia donde permanecia Aome pero de pronto . . . **

**I nu ..ya..sha.. pronuncio Aome..**

**Ella comenzo a levantarse y una luz muy intensa comenzo a brotar de su pecho , abrio sus ojos perdidos sin mostrar ninguna emocion, su voz debilmente se escucho decir: No . . . no . . . mas. Esto debe terminar. Naraku.. este sera tu fin.. su cuerpo lentamente comenzo alevitar y con sus manos formo una flecha de su propia energia .**

**Aquella luz se volvio cada vez mas grande y esta atravezo a Naraku junto con el bakurihu ha de Inuyasha . Ella cayo al suelo mientras que ese rayo desaparecia junto con Naraku y todos sus demonios . La perla cayo de su mano pero ahora aquella perla tenia aquel resplandor como en un principio.**

**Al desaparecer Naraku el espejo de Kanna se rompio dejando salir el alma de la pequeña Rin y Kagura recobro su corazon dejando en paz el cuerpo de aquel niño. Kagura y Kanna desaparecieron al recobrar la libertad.**

**Inuyasha tomo a Aome en sus brazos junto con la perla y se alejo mientras la pobre Sango lloraba junto al cuerpo de su pequeño hermano. Rin desperto y corrio a abrazar a su querido amo Sesshoumaru. Sango abrazo a Kohaku mientras Rin la observaba y ella le pidio a Sesshoumaruque usara a Tensseiga para que despertara Kohaku. **

**Sesshoumaru no contesto y tomo a su niña se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de aquel niño y uso a Tensseiga luego se marcho diciendo que ya no le debia ningun favor esos humanos. Miroku y Sango no podian creer lo ocurrido, pero Kohaku ya no desperto, ya que al volver al la vida una vez con la perla, la tensseiga no podia volverlo a la vida por segunda vez ,Sango lo abrazo por un poco tiempo antes de que el se volviera polvo, y ella por fin se despidio, el kasana de la mano de Miroku poco a poco estaba desapareciendo. **

**Inuyasha camino con Aome hasta llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede dejando a si a Aome a su cuidado mientras el descansaba ya que habia resultado herido en esa cruel batalla , de la cual salieron victoriosos.**

**Naraku desaparecio ... no totalmente, ya que se convirtio en una repulsiva araña pero con un insignificante poder maligno, pero juro vengarse de aquel hibrido. **

**Dos dias despues . . . .En la una pequeña cabaña.**

**Aome se recuperaba de lo ocurrido.**

**Inuyasha ::.. Aome . . ya despertaste .**

**Aome ::. ¿Que fue . . . lo que paso ?**

**Inuyasha ::.. Te desmayaste despues de terminar con Naraku.**

**Aome::.. ¡¡ Que !!**

**Sango iba entrando a la cabaña cuando se percato que su amiga habia despertado y . . . **

**Sango ::.. Aome . . ya despertaste nos tenias muy preocupados.**

**::. grito llamando a los demas::.. Chicos Aome ya desperto.**

**Shippo :.. Entro corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de la sacerdotiza diciendo::... Aome que bueno que ya estas bien .**

**Aome :.. abrazandolo:... gracias Shippo .**

**Miroku:.. Señorita , esta vez nos tenia muy preocupados tardo mucho tiempo sin reaccionar.**

**Aome ::.. m . . m . . m . . gracias por preocuparse por mi.. y diganme ¿ que paso con la perla?**

**Inuyasha :.. Te saliste con la tuya, la perla otra vez esta completa.**

**Aome :..¿ Pero que paso con tu hermano Sango?**

**Sango:.. No te preocupes Aome, mi hermano ya esta descansando ..**

**Aome:::. Disculpame Sango..no debi ..**

**Sango ::.. Triste:.. No te preocupes, ahora se que ya no sufre, y que tampoco ya no hara sufrir a nadie..**

**Miroku::.. Bueno , salgamos dejemos que la señorita descanse.**

**Shipo::. Antes de salir en voz muy baja ::.. Aome , por favor no te vayas , ya perdona a esa bestia tonta. **

**Miroku, Sango y Shippo salieron de la cabaña y dejaron a la pareja a solas .**

**Inuyasha ::. Debes de estar agotada, ademas no has probado alimento , creo que te traire algo,!! no te levantes !! ire con la anciana Kaede mientras descansa.**

**Aome ::.. Inuyasha , yo queria . . .**

**Inuyasha ::. no te preocupes, ya habra tiempo para hablar.**

**Y asi paso el dia Inuyasha cuidando a Aome , pero sin mirarla alos ojos.**

Inuyasha::.. Creo que es hora de que esto termine, mi promesa con Kikio no puedo cumplir y lo mejor sera que la diga la verdad de una buena vez...

Inuyasha camino hacia al bosque y justa mente al anochecer ella aparecio...

Kikio...Pronuncio Inuyasha...

**  
Inuyasha::.. He venido para hablar contigo..ya debes imaginarte no es cierto Kikio.**

**  
Kikio::... Si lo se .. pero dime Inuyasha. si no me olvidaras.**

**  
Inuyasha::.. Yo nunca lo haria..**

**  
Kikio::... Por que tu Inuyasha siempre estaras en mi corazón.**

**  
Inuyasha::..Perdoname Kikio .. por no poder cumplir con mi promesa..**

**  
Kikio::.. no digas nada.. Eso ya no importa...**

**  
Inuyasha ::... pero dime que haras ... regresaras al cuerpo de Aome.**

**  
Kikio :::..No Inuyasha ...mi destino es seguir ... por el camino que elegi.. por el sendero de la muerte.**

**  
Inuyasha ::.. Kikio.. por favor trata de ser feliz...**

**  
Kikio sonrio..y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla ..mientras ella se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar..**

**  
Sus serpientes la rodeaban mientras caminaba, unas palabras escucho mientras se marchaba.**

**  
Inuyasha::... Tu tambien Kikio siempre estaras en mi corazon..  
**

**Y el tambien se marcho... por varios dias .. el trataba de esperar que pudiera estar bien para hablar con Aome.. ya que aunque sabia que la amaba..su corazon tenia cierta tristeza por lo ocurrido con Kikio.  
**

**Aome vio con felicidad que Miroku y Sango , estaban mucho tiempo juntos hasta se decidieron en unir sus vidas casandose en aldea y Shippo se quedo a vivir con la anciana Kaede .**

**Sango:.. Aome , soy feliz el monje me propuso matrimonio.**

**Aome :.. y que le contestaste ? dime Sango que me muero de curiosidad**

**Sango:.. Pues que si pero que tenia que serme fiel**

**Aome::..y dime sango que contesto**

**Sango:..Pues nada pero me voy a casar...**

**Aome:.:. Que bien UU'**

**Sango :.. Que pasa Aome no estas feliz..**

**Aome :... Si Sango lo que pasa es que no he visto a Inuyasha**

**Sango::. todavia no regresa ?**

**Aome:.. No..y nose si esperarlo .**

**Sango:.. Ay Aome**

**Pasaron algunos dias antes de que Aome quisiera regresar a su epoca con algunos raspones y con un Inuyasha que no veia desde la batalla con Naraku, ella lo espero porque no se podia irse sin antes poder hablar con el, pero tardo demasiado y ella tenia que regresar:. **

**Antes de que Aome regresara . . .**

**Sango ::.. Aome te marcharas antes de que regrese Inuyasha .**

**Aome::.. No quisiera pero . .ya tardo demaciado::. pensativa::. puede que el ya se haya marchado con Kikio**

**Shipo ::.. Ese bestia es un tonto , porque se va sin avisar.**

**¡¡ B O N K !! **

**Inuyasha ::. A quien le dijiste bestia **

**Shipo::.. Eres una bestia porque dejas sola a Aome.**

**Miroku:.. Inuyasha , la señorita Aome regresara a su epoca .**

**Inuyasha ::. Si lo se , porque crees que he venido,**

**Sango :.. Algo sarcastica ::.. Yo pense que ya vivias con Kikio.**

**Inuyasha ::..Furioso :..¿ Quien te pregunto?**

**Aome:..¡¡gota de sudor!!**

**Inuyasha ::.. Aome ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.**

**Inuyasha tomo a Aome de la mano y la llevo cerca del arbol sagrado .**

**Aome ::. Dime Inuyasha de que quieres hablar conmigo .**

**Inuyasha :...Muy nervioso::... Aome yo . . . no quiero que te vayas yo se que . . . ultimamente me he portado como un idiota y se que luego te he tratado muy mal, pero todo esto es porque , yo me muero de los celos tu bien lo sabes que yo nunca me ha gustado demostrar mis sentimientos ,****no por negarlos sino porque desde el primer dia en que te conoci tuve miedo, ****pero aquel dia en que me dijiste que te ibas a marchar yo . . . me di cuenta que . .. . no . . .no soportaria ver que te marches otra vez porque . yo . . ****. no puedo vivir sin ti.. !!!TE AMO AOME!!! .. .y pase lo que pase no dejare de sentir este amor que siento por ti.**

**Aome :::..INUYASHA... YO ...NO SE QUE DECIR**

**Aome no tenia palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la abrazo... Limpio una lagrima que corria por su mejilla y pregunto **

**¿Entonces Aome ?****No sientes nada por mi.**

Por eso me voy.. ya que no quiero estorbar .ya no hay nada por lo que me pueda quedar, la perla esta completa .

Y se que Ella siempre a estado esperando por ti y no puedo ..no puedo sentir algo por ti ya que este amor que yo siento no puede ser ...no debe ser...

Inuyasha::.. Aome .. no te vayas por favor.. Kikio y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver.. mi promesa con ella termino..

Aome::...Inuyasha..

Inuyasha se acerco mucho a Aome y le dijo muy dulce mente " AI SHITERU " se acerco a su boca y la beso...

Inuyasha::.. ¿Entonces te iras o te quedaras conmigo?

Aome::.. muy sorprendida por lo anterior.. Inuyasha yo.. Ai Shiteru y le devolvio el beso..

Inuyasha::.. (con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro se arrodillo en frente de Aome y tomo su mano y dijo) Señorita Aome Higurashi .. seria un honor que te quedaras conmigo.. mi corazon te pertenece y mi vida no seria la misma si tu no la compartes conmigo.

Te prometo que siempre estare a tu lado..

**---- F I N -----**

**Creado por:**

** ElieAlighieri**


End file.
